


19th of October

by gothamnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Groundhog Day, M/M, Pre-New 52, Time Loop, tim dies like once lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamnight/pseuds/gothamnight
Summary: Jason's stuck in a time loop and forced to relive the same day over and over again. Surprisingly, it's not that bad when he spends every day with Tim.





	19th of October

It was just a bit after midnight, patrol has been going for Jason as usual. Kicked some asses, took some names, stopped for a short while to chat with the prostitutes, got some intel about a new drug that’s been making its rounds in Gotham.

Nothing too big but Jason was okay with that. While the bats could fight their useless fights with the rogues, he was here in Crime Alley fighting the _real_ crime. And unlike them, Jason didn’t mind getting his hands dirty.

As long as they stayed out of his part of town, everything was going all right. More than just all right. He liked how things were now but of course one of them had to ruin it.

Jason just stopped a mugger and was about to retreat and pick his motorbike when he saw Red Robin standing right next to it. Jason narrowed his eyes, put his hand on top of his gun that was sitting at his belt.

"Well, well, well, look who we got here," Jason said, walking closer.

Red Robin turned his head towards Jason. "Hood."

"Didn’t I make myself clear to you?" Jason asked. "This is my territory. Get away from my bike and out of my face."

Tim’s lips twitched. "We need to talk."

Jason scoffed. "Did Daddy Bats send you?" he asked. He was just a few steps away from Tim now. "Do tell him I don’t appreciate it when he sends one of his kids to my part of town."

"He didn’t send me," Tim said. Jason glanced at the tight grip Tim had on his staff. Jason wasn’t surprised Tim was on edge like this. They didn’t exactly have the best relationship.

"What is it? Make it fast."

"You killed Ambrose," Tim said. Jason’s mind flashed back to the guy he had put a bullet through the head, just a few days ago.

"Why are you so surprised? You know that’s what I do. He was a piece of shit. You’re welcome he’s off the streets now."

"That was _my_ case. I’ve been working on him!" Red Robin shouted. "You just ruined all my work!"

Jason stepped closer to Tim, towering over him. "He was an asshole that didn’t mind selling drugs to kids and didn’t care that his dealers took more than just money as payment," he replied. "If you didn’t want me to kill him, you should’ve worked faster."

The slits of Tim’s cowl narrowed. "I was. After his death, all his henchmen destroyed the evidence and ran away. I needed it to take his entire organization down, Hood."

Jason took out a deep sigh. "I’ll find them, don’t worry about that."

"And then what? You’ll just kill them?!"

Jason smirked. He knew Tim couldn’t see it since he had his helmet on but he was sure Tim knew he was smirking behind it. "Yeah," he replied. "If you want, I’ll throw their dead bodies right before your feet, replacement."

Tim attacked him and Jason couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. He ducked, the bo staff just missing the top of his head about two inches. Jason fought back.

Who did the replacement think he was? Thinking he could tell Jason not to kill the crime boss that let drugs be sold to children on _his_ streets. Wearing that stupid fucking Red Robin suit and name that used to be Jason’s. Acting all high and mighty, almost as annoying as Bruce himself.

At least he was pretty good. Got better since the last time Jason fought him too. Tim managed to land a few punches and kicks but Jason didn’t hold back either.

He landed one good punch against the replacement’s chin which threw him down on the ground. Jason placed a foot on top of Tim’s chest and held him down on the ground.

"Hood," Batman said from above them. Jason’s head jerked up to see Bruce standing on the fire escape stairs.

"Did you bring him here?!" Jason asked Tim.

"No!"

"Let him go," Bruce said and Jason grunted.

"Don’t ever come back to my part of town," Jason said and stepped away from Tim. "Maybe you should lock the replacement up if he doesn’t understand it. Next time, I won’t be so nice."

Jason got on his motorbike and drove away. Fuck it, the night’s been going pretty nice and it ended like this. All because of the stupid replacement.

* * *

 

 

 

The following night was just like any other night for Jason. Another night out on the streets of Gotham, another night where the citizens of this damn city didn’t know how to behave themselves and Jason had to punch them to understand.

Nothing special, in fact actually even more boring than most nights and this was Gotham’s Crime Alley they were speaking of. He should be glad that it was a quiet night.

Jason decided to get himself some food, went into a pizza place that was opened the entire night whose owners already knew Jason ever since the Red Hood saved them of two muggers. The wife of the owner was especially sweet, an older woman that liked to put extra cheese on his pizza and talked to him in Italian to improve his Italian.

He was just chatting with her as he waited for his pizza to be finished when _poof._ He was suddenly standing outside a warehouse next to his bike.

"What the fuck?" he asked. What happened? He looked around but there was nothing here except his motorbike. Jason looked down on himself and checked his body but everything was still at the right place. Except he had his helmet back on which he had taken off a few hours prior.

"Hood." It was the annoying replacement’s voice behind him. Jason cursed and turned around.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Jason asked and went for Tim. He grabbed the fabric from his front that connected his cowl to the cape.

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked as Jason pressed him against the wall of the warehouse.

"I was at the pizza place and suddenly I’m here! What did you do to me?"

Tim pushed Jason away. "I have no idea what you’re talking about."

"Of course not." Jason snickered. "You’re mad I killed Ambrose because you worked on the case."

"How do you know?"

Jason furrowed his brows. "You told me."

"I’d remember if I did."

Okay, Tim had officially lost it. "Whatever just stay away from me and this part of town," Jason said.

"No, we need to talk. You can’t just kill him, I needed him!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "I thought we already talked about this."

"What are you talking about?"

Tim didn’t seem like he wanted to just let it go. He was really damn stubborn that little bird. Jason groaned and punched Tim. Of course, he dodged it quickly and attacked Jason with his staff against Jason’s knee.

Jason cursed, his legs gave away for a short second but he regained his composure and lunged forward.

"Hood."

It was Batman again. "What the fuck! Just leave me alone!" Jason shouted and staggered backward. "Twice in a row? Really? That’s low. I’m tired but the next time you’ll come over here, I won’t be so nice. Fuck off."

Jason grabbed his bike again and drove away. Even though it was only half an hour past midnight, Jason decided to call it a day. He entered his safehouse. It was more like home already but Jason tried not to get too attached to it, he knew it won’t last long.

When he entered his place, he took off his helmet and went in for a shower. After the quick shower, Jason sat down in front of his TV and put on the news he had recorded like every day. He pretty much didn’t know why he still watched them because a lot of times he just got angry.

"Good evening, these are the news from the 19th October," the news reporter said. The recording proceeded to play the show he had already watched yesterday.

19th October? It should be the 20th already.

"Bullshit," Jason muttered, "did I forget to record for today?" He turned off the TV and threw the remote away.

Jason grabbed his phone and checked for messages when he caught the date on it.

19th October. Right, now his phone was acting weird too. He doubled checked it with furrowed brows, checking if he put in the date wrong. "Wait…" Jason grabbed his laptop and checked the date on it too. 19th October.

That couldn’t be right. He ran towards his calendar to check the date on there too. He ripped off the page every day, even remembered doing it this morning. And yet there was a big red 19 on the page.

"Fuck me."

 

* * *

 

Jason tried to figure out the rest of the day what was going on. Apparently, when he suddenly disappeared in the middle of the pizza place and appeared again right next to his bike? That was a reset of the day at exactly midnight.

Tim’s been so confused as to why Jason already knew about him working on the Ambrose case was because he hadn’t told Jason yet. It’s why they were there _again_.

Something was going on but Jason didn’t know what. All he could do is do his research and hope to figure it out before he was again caught in that time loop.

The day passed quickly and Jason checked the clock closely when it hit midnight.

He appeared in the alley next to the warehouse where his bike was parked _again_. He let out a groan in frustration and turned around to see Red Robin standing there again.

"Hood."

"Look, replacement, I’m not in the mood," Jason said.

"Me neither but we need to talk."

"I know, Ambrose, I killed him, your case," Jason replied. "I don’t even want to fight your scrawny ass again."

Tim was startled. "What?"

"I got another problem right now," Jason said. "I’m going home."

"Wait, Jason--"

"We can talk tomorrow night," Jason suggested. "I’m sure there won’t even be a tomorrow for me."

"Hood, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Jason let out a deep sigh and got on his bike. "Just leave me alone," he said and drove away before Batman could turn up this time.

 

* * *

 

Jason did some research.

He wrote down a list of people in Gotham that claimed could help him with problems like this. He was sure going to Zatanna or someone like that would be smarter but there was no way Jason would meddle with the League or any superheroes. He’d rather deal with third rate so-called magicians or experts of time.

He already crossed off two of those people on his long list (yeah, Gotham had a lot of crazy people) before the night started and he had to get ready for patrol. Jason was sure he didn’t even need to go to patrol when the day was going to reset tomorrow anyway.

He tried his best to memorize the list because he was sure tomorrow it won’t be on the counter of his kitchen anymore. Or should he say tonight?

Jason knew exactly where the criminals this night were and was finished with them pretty easily.

The alarm he set in his hood went off a minute before midnight. "Great," Jason muttered. Another day of running into the replacement.

With another blink, he found himself in the same exact spot as the last three nights. Jason sighed and before Tim could say anything, he put his hand on Tim’s shoulder.

"I know, Ambrose," he said. "If you want to get his organization behind bars, just fuck off. I’ll do it myself."

"What?"

"I can handle it myself," Jason repeated. "Look, I can’t promise I won’t kill them but—"

"Hood, I can’t let you do that!" Tim shook off Jason’s hand. "And don’t touch me."

"Fine, I won’t kill them just leave me alone."

"What is your problem?"

Jason wanted to laugh. "My problem is that I’ve seen your stupid face four nights in a row!" he shouted. "I’m tired of it."

"Four nights? We haven’t seen each other in weeks!"

"You don’t understand it!"

"Then make me understand!"

How do you tell the guy you hate that your day resets every midnight and you’re forced to meet him over and over again? Jason didn’t want the help of Tim.

"Shut up," Jason said and sat down on his bike. He wanted to drive off again just like every night but Tim stood in front of his bike, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Move."

"No."

Jason gritted his teeth. "You think I won’t run you over?"

"Hood, talk to me."

Tim seemed confident and that pissed Jason off so much more. He had enough problems right now, an annoying little bird that thought he deserved an explanation wasn’t one Jason wanted to add to the list. He started the motorbike and Tim jumped to the side right before Jason could run him over.

* * *

 

 

"Hood."

"Oh my god." Jason took off his helmet. "I hate you."

Tim flinched. "What?"

"I’m _sick_ of you. I’m sick of seeing you. Or Batman! Bitch punched me the last time. Can’t you just leave me alone?" Jason cried out. "Fuck your stupid Ambrose, if he wasn’t such an asshole, I wish I hadn’t killed him!"

Red Robin was startled by Jason’s outburst. He stepped back.

"Cat got your tongue? Will you leave me alone now?" Jason asked.

"No, we need to—"

"Talk, I know. I’ve done this ten times now. I’m done. You’re coming with me." Jason got on his bike. Tim didn’t move, he just stared at Jason.

"Excuse me?"

"I don’t want Batman to appear again. Hop on," Jason said.

"I’m _not_ going to do that."

"We need to talk right? You can even have my guns if you don’t trust me," Jason offered. Tim hesitated for a while and Jason rolled his eyes, took out his two guns and disarmed them. "Happy?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just hop on, I think Daddy Bats is going to turn up soon."

Tim looked around, let out a sigh and sat down behind Jason.

 

* * *

 

"You’re telling me, you’ve been reliving the same day over and over again?"

Jason nodded. "Yep," he replied, popping the 'p'. "You understand how fucking annoying that is?"

"And how many times have I helped you?"

"Help me?" Jason laughed. "Don’t flatter yourself. This is the first time I’m telling you!"

Even though Jason had taken off his hood, Tim was still wearing his cowl. Probably didn’t feel safe with Jason alone in one of his many safe houses. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don’t know, aren’t you some damn detective?" Jason shot back. "Help me somehow."

"We could ask the League for help," Tim offered.

"Are you kidding me? If that’s your idea of helping, you can fuck off again."

Tim sighed. "I need coffee."

"I don’t have that here." Jason never thought he’d have his replacement here. It wasn’t his favorite safe house, the one he’d almost call home, but it was still one of his secret hideouts. It didn’t matter, the next time midnight rolled around, Tim would forget again anyway.

"I can ask Zatara," Tim said.

Jason’s mind went to the young cousin of Zatanna. He wasn’t _her_ but he was also not affiliated to the Justice League and as far as Jason knew, didn’t even want to be affiliated with the Teen Titans either.

"Good because these stupid so-called magicians I’ve met up with can’t do jack shit. One read my palm and said I’ll find the love of my life during the time loops," Jason muttered.

Tim laughed.

"What? It’s not funny!"

"It kind of is." Tim smiled at him. It was actually the first time the replacement laughed or smiled at him. It was actually their first civil conversation, probably the longest they ever had.

"When do you think can Zatara be here?"

The corner of Tim’s mouth curled down. "You don’t know Zachary, do you? Probably not tonight. I can check with you after sleep."

Jason cursed under his breath. "Fine, whatever. Check in tomorrow. I’m pretty sure your stalker self already has my new number, so just call me."

"Stalker self?" Tim repeated and Jason smirked.

"You think I don’t know you used to take pictures of Batman and Robin?"

Tim blushed. It was a pretty nice blush, something Jason hadn’t seen on his replacement’s face before either. "Shut up."

 

* * *

 

Jason wasn’t a big fan of Zatara. He was sure the guy wasn’t a fan of him either by the way he eyed Jason from head to toe.

"I thought you don’t like him," he said to Tim.

"Hello, I’m right here!" Jason waved in front of them. Tim shrugged.

It was in broad daylight and Jason really didn’t want to see Tim more than necessary but this had to be done. They met at the same safe house as yesterday but this time in civilian clothes.

Okay, Zatara was in a suit that he probably wore for his shows unless he always walked around like a magician. Tim, on the other hand, was just wearing a bomber jacket looked like it came straight out of the 90s over a graphic T-Shirt with washed out jeans.

"Yes, but we need to figure this out," Tim said.

"Let me guess, Batman doesn’t know of this?"

"He better not." Jason glared at his replacement.

"I didn’t tell him. He doesn’t know I’m here either."

"Oracle probably does."

Tim smiled. "She always does."

Zachary cleared his throat. "I want to get this over with. I have a show in one hour."

"Oh, I’m _sorry._ But if this doesn’t work, you’ll have the same exact show tomorrow anyway."

Zachary glared at Jason. He closed his eyes and raised his hand towards Jason, mumbling some backward words Jason didn’t understand. Light blew out of Zachary’s palm and a strange coldness washed over Jason’s body.

When he dropped his arm again, Zachary nodded slowly. "Interesting."

"Interesting? The fuck does that mean?"

"It means I can’t help you," Zachary said.

" _What_."

Zachary rolled his eyes. "He really is one of your less charming brothers."

"We’re not brothers," Jason and Tim said in unison and Zachary’s lips quirked up into a smile.

"Anyway, what I found out is that there is something that needs to be done. A certain event that has to happen for your days to stop resetting themselves," Zachary explained.

Jason furrowed his brows. "What? What the fuck does that mean? What event?"

"I don’t know," Zachary replied. "That’s all I found out. The source of it is unknown. I’ve never felt anything like that. Maybe you could try with the League."

Jason laughed. "Right, because they’d help me."

Tim’s expression softened. "You know they will," he said. "Bruce—"

"No." Jason shook his head. "I’ll deal with this myself."

"Fine." Zachary straightened the blazer of his suit. "My work here is done. I’ll leave you two to it." He opened a portal and stepped through it, leaving Jason and Tim alone.

It was awkward being alone with Tim in his place. Oddly intimidate with the both of them not being Red Hood and Red Robin but out of their suits. Right now they were just Jason Todd and Tim Drake.

"I still want to help you," Tim said. "You need to tell me again tomorrow."

Jason stared at him. "Why the fuck would you want to help me, replacement? You hate me."

Tim cocked his head and met his gaze. The young boy had changed since the last time Jason met him out of his suit. His hair had gotten longer, dipping past his chin. A hairstyle Jason was sure he couldn’t pull off but looked good on Tim.

"I don’t hate you," Tim said.

Jason eyed him suspiciously. "You don’t think you can change me or some shit right? I still kill people."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Like those guns lying on the table would make me forget." He pointed at the table behind Jason where he had laid out his weapons.

"I said I’m tired of seeing your face, what makes you think I’ll go to you for help?"

The replacement licked his lips. "You don’t have another choice if you want to get out of this time loop."

He had plenty of other choices. And yet, he offered Tim his hand. "Fine," he said. Tim smiled at him and the smile threw Jason off. It was an honest, genuine smile. In fact, it was kind of cute, how excited the replacement looked when he took Jason’s hand and shook it.

 

* * *

 

It was October 19th for the 28th time. Jason was tired and invited his stupid replacement over to the safe house again.

"What are we doing here, Jason?" Tim asked.

"You know how I told you about how I have to relive this day over and over again?" Jason said and took off his helmet. He glanced at the watch at the kitchen. It was half past midnight.

"Yes…"

"This is my 28th time," Jason said, "I don’t actually care anymore if you’re here. I don’t have coffee though." He opened the door to his fridge and then the freezer. "I do have frozen pizza though."

Tim stared at him. "What?"

"I know how much you love coffee. You complain about wanting a cup every fucking time," Jason explained and took out the pizza. He turned to Tim and showed him the pizza. "Want some?"

Tim hesitated. "You can’t just put pizza right out of the freezer in the oven," he said after a while. Jason laughed.

"Is that really all you can say about this?" he asked.

Tim blushed. Another thing Jason learned during those 28 times was that Tim blushed easily. With every reset, Jason wanted to tease him more to see it.

"Fine, I want some pizza." Tim took off his cowl.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"I thought you wanted my help with your time problem?" Tim asked and Jason shrugged as he put the pizza in the oven. He didn’t bother to check the instructions on the package.

"We tried it all already," Jason said.

"Really? Have you talked to Bruce?"

Jason’s expression darkened. "I’m not that desperate yet, replacement."

"28 times and you still call me replacement?" Tim quirked his eyebrows.

"I’d rather spend the same day hundred times over and over again than talk to the old man," Jason said. "Or any of the others from the League. I made Zatara ask Zatanna once even and she couldn’t help me more than that either."

Tim tilted his head. "A hundred times with me?"

Jason almost dropped the plates. "Don’t flatter yourself."

"I’m just saying if you wanted to just movies, you didn’t have to invite me," Tim said.

He had a point but Jason ignored it. "You can leave if you want."

Tim glanced to the door and then back to Jason. "No," he replied. "I want to stay."

 

* * *

 

 

While it was always the first time at Jason’s place for Tim, for Jason it was just another way of his daily routine. And he actually didn’t mind, weirdly enough.

Even decided to cook for the two of them. Jason grew more comfortable around Tim, even if Tim didn’t. He forgot that Tim actually hadn’t been hanging out with Jason so many times whenever Jason accidentally stepped to close to Tim and into his comfort zone or when their hands brushed, or when Jason leaned against him while they were watching a movie.

"Jason," Tim said.

"Yes, babybird?"

Tim blinked. "Since when did you come up with the name _babybird._ "

Jason hesitated, feeling heat flooding through his cheeks. "Uh… a while ago."

"You haven’t called me replacement once," Tim said.

Jason stopped while washing the dishes. "Look, ba- _Tim._ I’ve been hanging around with you often and I guess you’re not that bad."

Tim stared at him with those beautiful bright blue eyes. "How many times, Jason? How many times have I been here?"

"I don’t know how many times you’ve been _here_ , but I’ve lived this day like 62 times now."

"62?!" Tim shouted. "You— you still refuse to go to Bruce?"

Jason glared at him. "No, I’ve gone to him. Made me talk to Fate even. It didn’t help _and_ we fought again and I got the fuck out of there again."

Tim’s expression dropped. "Jason…"

"It’s fine. I’m damned here forever I guess. I just don’t mind when it’s with you."

Tim blushed and brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. "I barely know you," he said. "Meanwhile you know so much about me."

Jason shrugged. "We spend a lot of time together."

"Why? Why me? Just a few hours ago I thought you hated me. The last time we met, you fought me."

"Honestly, I don’t know," Jason admitted. "I do know you don’t hate me though."

"Other me told you?" Tim asked and Jason nodded. "You were my hero, Jason. I do think you’re a piece of shit now but…" His voice trailed off and Jason put his hand on Tim’s shoulder. The younger man flinched which made Jason pull back quickly.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Tim, sorry. I— I actually during all those 62 times have never really apologized to you. I was angry when I came back and just a while ago I was still really fucking angry. At Bruce, the Bats, just _everything._ "

"And now?"

Jason shrugged. "I’m just tired. I wanna get out of this loop but it feels like I’m stuck here forever."

Tim looked down on his hands. "You don’t mind being stuck in the same day forever with me?"

 _No._ Jason couldn’t say it but he really didn’t mind. Over the many times, he’s learned to appreciate the things he thought were annoying about Tim before. He was a real nerd with his detective skills, quite noisy but so damn smart with that brilliant brain of his. Jason liked the way his eyes lit up when he came up with an idea or when he talked about his favorite TV show or that one time they played D&D together. They even met up during the day more than once and Jason knew Tim’s Starbucks order by heart.

For Tim, Jason was probably just the dead Robin that came back angry and is now behaving weirdly, but for Jason, Tim was so much more.

"I don’t think that far into the future," Jason lied and Tim pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can’t believe you. I would’ve gone crazy already."

"You probably would’ve found a way out already too."

Tim offered him a soft smile. "Even if it’s weird, I’m glad," he said, "I’ve always… when I was Robin I always imagined what it would be like to be friends with you."

"I know," Jason said. "You sat in front of my case for my birthdays with a cake and talked to me like the damn stalker you are."

Tim blushed. "What the fuck why did my other self tell you that!"

Jason laughed. "It’s fine. I think it’s cute."

"Jason, I know reliving the same day 62 times probably fucked with your mind but you’re weird," Tim said.

"I’ve been told."

"By me?"

"Whom else?"

* * *

 

Okay, maybe Jason liked Tim.

Like actually _like_ him. He’s not sure when he went from thinking Tim was his replacement, just another annoying Bat with a shitty moral code that Jason couldn’t get rid of, to a genuine friend, to something entirely else. Probably between the 50th time and the 80th.

Whenever he invited Tim over now he had to hold himself back to not be too familiar with Tim to freak him out. Jason wanted to know all about Tim. Whenever they talked, Jason got lost because he was just _staring_ at his cute face and those lips that he wanted to taste.

He couldn’t. Because every day, he was like a complete stranger to Tim.

So one day, Jason asked him out. It’s not actually asking him out, he tells Tim to meet him later during the evening to go out to eat something and brushed it off. Told Tim he wanted to talk about something. Tim had been suspicious (damn that detective brain of his) but agreed.

They went to the pizza place and Jason felt a little bit out of place when he entered. He had been here a lot of times but always as Red Hood and never as Jason Todd.

Tim already sat at one of the tables, waiting for Jason. He looked cute as always even though Jason had seen him in the same bomber jacket plenty of times.

"Hey," Jason greeted him.

Tim looked up and just nodded. Jason wondered if Tim would feel the same for Jason if he were to relive the same day over and over again. He probably wouldn’t spend his time with Jason but with someone else, _anyone_ else. That damn clone boy or Spoiler probably.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tim asked after they both ordered a pizza. More like, Jason ordered for them and Tim was surprised he knew his order.

"Geez, babybird, can’t we settle in first?"

" _Babybird_?"

Right. "Yeah, it fits, don’t you think?"

"Jason…"

"Look—"

In the next moment, two men came in. Jason recognized them, criminals he had his eyes on for a while. They just stood around, eyeing the menu, not knowing that they just stepped into a place where two vigilantes were having dinner.

"Jason? What’s up?" Tim asked.

"Don’t move, babybird. I’m going to kick their asses."

Tim turned around to look at the men. "Jason, no."

"Jason, _yes_."

"We’re civilians right now."

"I’m legally dead."

"You can also just not do it," Tim said. "Doesn’t your day reset every time too?"

"Maybe this is what Zatara meant," Jason said, "finally catch them."

Tim glared at him. "If the day stops resetting and it goes on, I’ll catch you for killing them."

"I won’t _kill_ them. Also, cut me some slack. I haven’t killed anyone in 84 days."

Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise and Jason smiled at him.

"Proud of me, babybird?" He got up and Tim hissed his name after him but it didn’t stop Jason.

"Hey guys," Jason greeted them.

One of them turned around. It was the bigger one, Malcolm Franke, former henchmen of Falcone before he ran over to work for Black Mask. Now operating on his own, as far as Jason knew.

"What do you want?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Let’s go outside," Jason suggested. "I don’t want to do this inside."

"I hate you!" Tim shouted from the table.

"Thanks!" Jason said. Whatever happened afterward was way too fast. Malcolm Frank took out his gun and shot. Jason dodged and hid behind a table, shouting for the wife of the owner to hide.

"Jason, if they somehow take me hostage or something and Damian out of everyone busts me out, I’ll hate you forever," Tim said.

Jason laughed and took out his gun. "Don’t worry, babybird. I won’t let anything happen to you."

He said it too soon. While he managed to hit both of the men with his bullets without killing them, he didn’t notice it when the owner of the shop came out with a gun.

"Get away from my son!" the owner cried out and pulled the trigger.

"Jason, no!" Tim shouted and got between them.

"Tim!" Jason screamed. He shot the owner— as much as he liked him, his hand acted on itself. Jason staggered to the ground, pulling Tim’s body closer.

"Jason," Tim choked out. The man hit him close to the center of his stomach. Tim was clutching the wound, blood already flowing out between his digits.

"Tim, no. No, no, _no._ Why did you do that?! You don’t— you don’t even know me!" Jason screamed. He pulled Tim on his lap. "It’s okay. You’ll be okay, babybird. I swear—"

Tim looked up at him with hooded eyes. "You like me, don’t you?"

"Yes, you idiot! This was supposed to be our first date! You can’t die on me!"

"Maybe you’re lucky and it resets," Tim joked.

"Shut up! This isn’t funny! I got you. You’re not dying on my watch, babybird— Tim. _Tim_!"

But Tim wasn’t responding anymore. His body went limp in Jason’s hand and his eyes lost all life. No. _No._ Tim can’t die. Not when there was no certainty that the day will reset again. Jason let out a sob and next thing he knew, he was crying, hugging Tim’s dead body as the police sirens came closer.

* * *

 

 

He had been in police custody but as soon as the clock stroke midnight, he found himself in the alley again.

"Thank god," Jason breathed out. Everything was okay. Tim was still alive.

"Hood."

Jason just ran towards Tim. The other male tensed and prepared to fight Jason but instead of getting a punch from the Red Hood as he was probably expecting, Jason pulled him into a hug.

"You’re alive. Thank god." Tim wanted to set himself free but Jason held him close.

"Jason— are you. Are you _crying_?"

"No." Jason stepped back. He totally was. Jason was glad he had his helmet on.

"You sound like you are."

"Shut up, I thought you were dead. I can cry if I want to. I held your dead boy in my arms, Tim. You— you were dead." Jason’s voice trembled. He fell to his knees. "Fuck."

"Jason." Tim kneeled before him too. His hands went up, cupping Jason’s helmet, his fingers went to the back of it and opened it. "I’m okay. I’m not dead."

Jason licked his lips. They tasted salty from his tears. "Thank god." Jason cupped Tim’s face. Tim seemed a bit uncomfortable so Jason dropped his hands immediately again.

Tim was nice. Even though every day there was a reset for Tim, he was so nice to Jason. He was sure if it was the other way round, Jason would just be an asshole to Tim every fucking time.

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to get away from here," Jason said and took his red helmet from Tim’s hand.

"What?"

"B’s going to be here soon. Come with me."

"I’m not going to do that. You stay here and explain to me what’s happening!"

"Please. _Tim,_ " Jason pleaded. Tim pursed his lips.

"Fine."

* * *

 

 

Back at Jason’s home (after having 82 resets, he stopped caring about getting too attached to his favorite safe house and called it by what it was), he took off his domino mask and jacket.

"Jason. Where are we?"

"I told you. My home."

Tim looked around, unsure. "Why would you take me to your home? What’s going on?"

Jason ran his hand through his messy hair. "Long story short, I’ve been reliving the same day 82 times," he explained.

"What?"

"Every day the 19th October resets back on midnight. Every fucking day. And last time— you died in my arms. It was the first time you did. I wasn’t sure if I’d get you back or if the day would reset again. There were two guys and one of them was apparently the son of the owner and he— I saw you die and I carried your dead body out—"

"Jason." Tim stepped closer, placing his hands on Jason’s shoulder and pushing him gently on a chair. "Breathe."

Jason hadn’t noticed how unsteady his breathing had become and how much he was trembling. "Shit. Sorry, babybird."

" _Babybird_?"

"82 times," Jason repeated, "I’ve become quite attached to you."

Tim opened his mouth in surprise. "How? Why?"

"I don’t know. Yes, I’ve asked Zatara and Zatanna. And Fate. Nobody knows. Apparently, there’s just something I need to do for the time to keep going but nobody can tell me what it was. I’ve given up actually."

Tim took off his cowl. His eyes were so blue, so full of life, nothing like the dead cold gaze he has last seen on Tim. Cheeks were flushed in a beautiful pink from the cold outside, hair messy from the cowl.

"Why me?" he asked. "You could’ve hung out with anyone else during those 82 times."

"Who said I haven’t?"

"Oh."

"I’m kidding, I haven’t," Jason admitted. Even though he was sitting and Tim was standing, they were almost the same height. Tim was so tiny, Jason wondered how he could hate someone as small and cute as him.

"So, why? I thought you hate me."

Jason gave him a painful smile. "I’ve stopped hating you a long time ago, babybird."

"Jason—"

"I know this is weird." Jason took Tim’s hand. "While I know you don’t exactly hate me and you pretty much idolized me—"

"What?!"

"You told me."

Tim blushed. "Why would I do that?"

"You say that every time I tell you." Jason laughed. "And you blush every time too." Tim’s blush deepened. "And I never get tired of it. You once asked me if I’m okay with reliving the same day forever with you, and you know what? Yeah, most likely. Even if it sucks you never remember it as I do."

Tim stared at their hands. "I don’t know what to say."

"I like you," Jason said. "I know it’s selfish to drop that bomb now. But might as well, right? The day will reset again anyway and you won’t remember anyway. I just wanted to say it _once._ I like you, babybird."

"Why?" Tim whispered. "What could possibly have happened in 82 days that made you like me? Last time we met, you fought me."

Jason shrugged. "I learned I was pretty stupid and you’re not as annoying as I thought you were."

Tim glared at him.

"What? You’re noisy as fuck just like every other Bat. I was just angry at every one of you, it was never just about you. I just… got to know you as a person and not just another Robin." The words came out hard for Jason but he was glad he said them.

"You must know a lot about me," Tim said quietly.

"Yep. I know how you like your coffee and your pizza. And pasta. I pretty much have cooked every weird meal with the combination of ingredients I have in my fridge. I know how damn cold your hands always are and how much of a nerd you are. You also told me a lot about your D&D Character _Filarion._ "

Tim winced. "I haven’t told you about Filarion. Please tell me I haven’t."

"Yeah, you have. Don’t worry, I have an Orc character named Hot Stuff."

Tim burst out in laughter. "We played D&D? And you named your character _Hot Stuff_?"

"You told me 'Fucker' was inappropriate," Jason replied. Tim was so beautiful when he laughed, he could watch him forever.

"It is inappropriate. I never thought you were the kind of guy to play D&D."

"Yeah, you also didn’t believe me when I showed you my book collection," Jason said. "Okay, you did. But you really had a thing against my taste in favorite characters. Which, to be fair, was pretty unfair because it’s _your_ taste that sucks."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "Which character did we fight over?"

"Oh, plenty, but I think we argued a lot about who the best Lord of The Rings character is even though I don’t even _care_ for Lord of the Tings." Tim opened his mouth but Jason raised his hand. "I’m not having this discussion again. We get it, you want to bang Aragorn."

"Oh, fuck you."

Jason laughed. "See? I know a lot about you. And I just… like you more the more I get to know about you. Even if you do repeat yourself a lot."

Tim looked away. "Jason, I can’t— I barely know you. I wish I remembered all of those times but I don’t."

"I know. I don’t expect anything," Jason said. Tim sighed.

"I used to have a crush on you when I was younger but I’m sure you already know that too," he said. Jason widened his eyes in surprise.

"No, I didn’t know about that!" he shouted. "Tell me more!"

Tim shrugged. "You were Robin and I was a young boy confused with his feelings for his idol. I looked up to you and… I was older when I watched you than when I watched Dick."

Jason smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Shut up, my feelings were _pure_."

"Even when I died?"

Tim swallowed hard. "I don’t know. I was mostly just sad. I can’t—"

"What? Jerk off to a dead boy in green panties?"

"I hate you."

Jason laughed. "You’ve told me many times. But I know you don’t."

Tim smiled. "Yeah, I don’t. And Jason?"

"Hm?"

Tim hesitated before sitting down next to Jason on a chair. "When the timeline continues… can you tell me about it all?"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like you know everything about me. But I don’t know anything about you. Just give me a quick rundown, it would be pretty unfair otherwise," Tim said.

Jason tilted his head. "What, a biography of Jason Todd?"

"No, just your favorite stuff. How you like your pizza and coffee. Who your favorite Lord of the Rings character is. What your favorite book is. I don’t know, tell me about _Hot Stuff._ "

Jason smiled. "I’ll do that. And I don’t drink coffee and neither should you, babybird. Really bad for your health."

Tim chuckled. "If you really know me that well, you do know that I won’t stop."

* * *

 

 

It was the 19th of October. For the 83rd time.

After that day where Jason finally confessed to Tim, he had to take things in his own hands. He couldn’t keep doing this, he couldn’t just run in circles over and over again.

He had done everything except _one_ thing.

"Hood."

The familiar word of Tim that he had heard so many times every reset made Jason smile. "Hey, babybird."

Red Robin seemed startled. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," Jason said. "I want to go to the manor."

"What?"

"I want to talk to B," Jason explained. "I think… I’m not _ready_ , but it’s something I have to do."

Tim didn’t say anything for a while, just stared at Jason. "Okay, this didn’t turn out as I expected."

Jason laughed. "I know. I just need to get my shit together."

"You want to go to the manor _now_?"

"B is going to turn up soon anyway," Jason said. "I’ll drive there. I don’t know if you want to come with me or not. Suit yourself."

"Hood, what happened?"

Jason got on his bike and fumbled with the handlebars of it. "A lot," he said after a quiet pause. "A lot has happened and I guess I gotta face him now. Are you joining me or not?"

Tim shook his head. Jason was a bit disappointed but he had seen it coming.

"Okay," he said. "Let B know I’ll wait in the Batcave. And I want to talk to him _alone_."

 

* * *

 

After a lot of talking that they both needed, tears from both sides and… not a hug because Jason still was angry at Bruce and frustrated, a firm touch from Bruce on Jason’s shoulder, Jason felt lighter.

"I’m glad you told me," Bruce said.

"83 days is a long time," Jason said. "I had no other choice."

Bruce pressed his lips into a thin line. "I’m still glad."

"I didn’t do it for you. I did it… for me and. For Tim." Bruce raised his eyebrows. "I didn’t tell you but I spend every reset with him. I don’t hate him anymore."

"Jason…"

"I know, you’re probably worried. I’ve kicked him pretty badly. Twice. And fought him a few times afterward too but… I’ve changed. Even if nothing has changed for you, reliving this shitty day over and over changed me. Okay, it wasn’t that shitty because _he_ was there."

Bruce looked at him with that stupid look Jason hated so much. The one that tried to understand Jason and read him. It made Jason feel naked.

"You like him," he stated.

"Yeah," Jason confessed. "Don’t tell him though. I know while it’s been so many times for me, he still thinks I hate him. I just thought I’d tell you because…"

"Because?"

"There’s like a 90% chance that the day will reset anyway." Jason shrugged. "Who cares?"

Bruce looked at him with a painful expression. "I can help you."

Jason laughed. "No, you can’t. I’ve tried before and we got into a pretty nasty fight. It doesn’t matter, B." He got up. "This is the last thing I can try. I’m out of ideas."

Jason glanced at the clock. It was already 3 am, they’ve really talked for almost three hours. "It’s late. I’ll go now."

"You can stay," Bruce offered.

Jason laughed. "I know we’ve talked a lot but we’re so far from being on good terms again. For once, there’s still the whole no killing thing."

"Then stay. We can talk."

"No, I think that was enough for one day," Jason said and scratched the back of his head. "Besides, if the day resets… I’ll talk to you once I’m sure I lifted that stupid curse."

Bruce nodded. "Good. Don’t forget it."

"Who knows, maybe I’ll chicken out!" Jason grinned and walked past Alfred who just entered the cave again. "It was nice seeing you again, Alfred."

"Master Jason." Alfred didn’t smile but Jason could see the fondness beneath his expression.

"If everything works out maybe I’ll drop by," Jason offered.

"I would like that. I will cook your favorite meal you’ve always liked, Sir."

Jason smiled.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes before the reset. Jason was already waiting at the same exact place where he’d drop off at every time. That grey warehouse that made him sick already if it wouldn’t be for Tim.

"You wanted to see me," Tim said.

"Yeah." Jason took off his helmet.

"I’m still confused. B didn’t tell me what happened last night. He didn’t tell anyone," Tim said.

"I asked him not to until I’m sure," Jason said.

Tim stepped closer. "What does that mean? Why do you want to talk to me?"

Jason took a step closer too. Tim breathed in sharply and his body tensed. "Just listen to me, okay?"

Tim nodded.

"I’m pretty sure there’s going to be a reset anyway but… maybe I need to say this too. Maybe I need to talk to Bruce _and_ you. Basically, I’ve been living in a time loop that resets the 19th of October at midnight every day. This is my 83rd day."

Tim was about to say something but Jason held up his hand.

"Let me finish. I’ve spent almost every day of those with you. Every single one of them and before you ask, I don’t know why. I don’t even know why I started doing it anymore. At some point, you just became part of my daily routine. Get zipped back to this time, tell you what happened, bring you back to my place.

And no, it didn’t get boring. Weird, right? I just want to say I’m sorry. For what I did to you when I came back. And how much of a shit I was. I mean, I most likely still kinda am. It’s part of my charm." Jason flashed Tim a smile and to his surprise, Tim smiled too.

"So, that’s what I wanted to say."

"We became friends?" Tim asked.

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I mean, for me we were. You just forgot it every day again."

"I can’t imagine how it must’ve been for you."

Jason shrugged. "It wasn’t actually that bad with you. Just really damn frustrating because— and I really kind of hope this day resets but also not because I’m sick of getting thrown back— _I like you_."

"What?" Tim mouthed.

"Do I need to spell it out to you, babybird?"

"But… why?"

Jason smiled. "I’ll tell you when…" He checked his watch. "It doesn’t reset. Give it ten secs."

"Thank you for telling me."

"No problem."

The clock stroke midnight. Jason held his breath. He checked the date.

October 20th. 00:00:01. One second passed, and another, and another.

"Fuck," Jason cursed. "I can’t believe it. Please forget what I said."

Tim shook his head and smiled. "Nope," he said. "I won’t. Now tell me why you like me."

"No way!"

"Hey, I deserve to know!" Tim teased him.

"I already told you once. It was really damn cheesy and embarrassing. Not doing that again," Jason said.

"Really? What did I say?"

Jason hesitated. "You told me that I have to tell you everything about me too because it’s unfair I know all about you."

"Wait. What do you know?"

Jason shrugged. "You never hated me and used to have a crush on me when I was Robin," he said. "You said your feelings were _pure._ Right, I know how thirteen-year-old boys tick. Pure my ass."

Tim’s cheeks reddened. "Shut up, they _were_ pure." He gestured at Jason. "You on the other hand…"

"Not my fault your uniform leaves nothing to their imagination when you take off your cape."

Tim gasped. " _You_ are the one that designed the Red Robin suit!"

Jason laughed. "I’m kidding. I take it back."

Tim shuffled his feet. "Wanna get away from here?" he asked. It was the first time Tim was the one asking.

Jason’s lips formed into a smile. "Of course, babybird."

"We need to discuss that nickname. Though, it’s better than replacement I guess…"

Jason got on his bike and threw his head back. "So?"

Tim paused for a short time before he climbed on the seat behind Jason.

"You can hold tight if you want," Jason said.

"Don’t push your luck, Hood."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why the fuck Jason was caught in a time loop. it is for. my own entertainment


End file.
